


白色相簿的告别

by RRRiver



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRiver/pseuds/RRRiver
Summary: 是一辆滚刀肉车。





	白色相簿的告别

“梅洛尼，我觉得你有时候像一条蛇。”

梅洛尼趴在加丘的胸口上，肩胛骨优美的凸起，像是翅膀要挣扎而出。赤裸的脊背，蜜色的皮肤上落满了灯罩上细碎的影子。它们摇曳着，像是霓虹灯下不断变幻的图案。

梅洛尼金色的发丝盘旋在加丘的胸膛上，一圈又一圈的涟漪，散开的发丝浅得几乎看不见。

“什么蛇。”他问。

加丘沉默地将手指插入他的发间，它们太过柔软，调皮地从指缝间溜走。

“毒蛇，磕了春药的那种。”

梅洛尼撇了撇嘴角，露出无趣的表情。

“我讨厌蛇。”

 

加丘和梅洛尼的关系几乎是组里公开的秘密。

但是从来都没有人明面上说过，一是因为私人，二是因为实在没有什么好说的。他们两个相处模式不过三种：吵架，打架，上床。

当然最重要的还是最后一种——因为梅洛尼玩的开。

没有人知道梅洛尼之前是做什么的，那时候他的替身能力还不成熟。据说他是最早加入组织的人之一，而且是从某个贩卖人口的地下组织杀出一条血路跑出来的。

金发的漂亮男孩，地下组织——这听起来就像是某些特殊口味富豪的标配。后来这些捕风捉影的流言传到了梅洛尼的耳朵里，最后不过换来他的一声嗤笑，“给钱上床，你情我愿有什么  
不对吗？”

这些陈年旧事加丘是知道的，但是他不在乎——上床就是上床，做爱就是做爱，扯那些没用的干什么。

窗外阴沉，日光消散，厚重的云层一层又一层地叠加，铺满整个天空，像一堵沉重的墙。空气中都是潮湿的味道，堵在喉咙里，让人喘不过气。风在骚动，它掠过草丛，又掠过树枝，最后钻进骨缝里，钻进心底，阴冷地让人战栗。

梅洛尼不喜欢阴天，阴天让他烦躁。

房子里空荡荡的，二层的房间只剩下他和加丘。

太安静了，他几乎可以听到自己的呼吸和心跳。

它不断地跳动，拨动一根又一根弦，颤抖的涟漪。

他解开腰侧的带子，衣服一件一件掉在地上，然后赤裸地站在加丘的面前。

“做吗。”他问。

回应他的加丘粗暴的吻。

梅洛尼坐在加丘的身上，双手撑在加丘的腹肌上，他缓慢地扭动着自己的胯骨，臀部向上翘起，腰线弯折出一条柔美的弧度，完全沉浸在加丘阴茎顶弄肠道内腺体带来的如潮快感。

“梅洛尼你再不快点动你的腰，我就把你踹下去。”

灼热潮湿的肠壁紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎，像是泡在温热的水里。加丘报复性地用力顶了一下自己的腰，将阴茎嵌入到甬道的深处。

“啊——”梅洛尼惊叫一声，“……太深了！”

他嘴里埋怨着，但还是加快了摆动腰肢的速度，抬起落下的臀部，深红色的入口正贪婪地吞吐着加丘的阴茎。深红色的柱体上布满了青筋，润滑剂的水光让它看起来更加情色。它膨胀  
得过于粗大，几乎撑开了梅洛尼穴口周围全部褶皱。

“别来这套。”

加丘粗声低喘暴露他急躁的状态，他伸出双手，五指有力地扣出了梅洛尼的腰部，将他用力按了下去，囊袋紧紧地贴在梅洛尼的会阴处。

紧接着他突然翻身，将梅洛尼压在身下。

阴茎像是在甬道里打了个转，贴在腺体处钻磨，快感如潮而至，梅洛尼扬起修长的颈部，连脚趾都绷紧。

“这可他妈太爽了……”梅洛尼的指甲深深陷进加丘背部的肌肉，“快点……快点动！”

加丘有些不满梅洛尼命令的语气，扣紧他的臀部往上提，紧实的臀肉充盈掌心，上面还有飞溅出来的润滑剂，湿漉漉地黏着在他的指尖。

“腿！”

梅洛尼从善如流。他伸手环住了加丘的肩膀，两个人的胸膛紧密地贴合在了一起，同时抬腿勾住了加丘精瘦的腰部，自顾自地扭动着臀部。

“别扭了！”

加丘用力掐了一下梅洛尼的屁股，赢得了梅洛尼的一声叹息。他暗骂一声，开始用力冲撞起来。

钢架的床体像是经受不住剧烈的运动，开始发出呻吟，但是没有人理会它。他们交缠在一起，肉与肉，灵与灵，赤裸地拥抱，无限地贴近，像是只有这样燃烧理智，才能排遣无边的寂  
寞与无聊。

加丘的阴茎越发粗大，紧贴着他的内壁。梅洛尼能感受到他柱体在快活地跃动，他们做过太多次，他知道加丘已经在高潮的边缘了。

他伸出舌舔了舔自己的嘴唇，故意收缩自己的甬道，绞紧加丘的阴茎。

加丘闷哼一声，还没来得及骂出口，一股滚烫的精液就射进了梅洛尼的甬道深处。它太烫了，炙高温像是要将他整个人都燃烧，把心底最后一点寒冷也驱散殆尽。

梅洛尼喘息着吹了个口哨，手指不安分地在沿着加丘的胸肌线来回抚摸。

“射的真准，我肯定能怀上你的孩子。”

“闭嘴，梅洛尼。”

梅洛尼凑到加丘面前，缠绵地舔了舔他的嘴角，柔软又温热的唇贴在他的脸颊上，有点痒。

“你不想要吗，我的孩子。”

加丘正要叫嚷着发飙，梅洛尼准时地堵住了他的嘴。

他总是在安抚加丘的方面天赋异禀——各种意义上的“安抚”。

 

温热的舌入侵了加丘的口腔，它霸道地占据了所有的空间，舌尖扫过牙齿，又舔弄着上膛，最后和加丘的舌热情地缠绕在一起。

他们激烈的亲吻，像是要将对方都吞噬。激荡的亲吻声回响在房间里，缠绵无法分离的嘴唇，加丘粗暴地咬着他的舌，口腔里很快泛起了铁锈的味道。

阴茎还停留在梅洛尼的体内，他们紧紧地连接着。加丘的阴茎还在散发着温度，甚至有再次膨胀的趋势，他空出一只手粗暴地揉搓着梅洛尼的臀部，开始小幅度地顶弄，在肠道里抽  
送。梅洛尼的手指紧抓着加丘的背部，他可以感受到指腹下方隆起的肌肉，性感又硬挺的曲线。

他们很快就迎来了第二场做爱。

犹如暴风雨般的性爱，到底想要证明什么，又或许根本不是为了证明什么，只不过是太寂寞了，就像彼此交换拥抱一样简单。

但又有一些不一样，只有一点点——梅洛尼发誓。

加丘冲撞得很用力，每一次都顶得很深，像是在发泄什么。而且做完还拒绝把自己的阴茎从他的屁股里拔出来——这个没教养的混蛋。

梅洛尼额角还有些湿漉漉的汗珠，它们迅速的冷却，像体温一样飞速的流逝。从桌子上艰难地拿起唯一的一支烟——他的屁股里还含着加丘的阴茎，精液在他的肠道内摇荡，这感觉可

真是太他妈奇妙了。

不过也不赖就是了。

做完一轮之后，他随手点燃一支烟。烟雾萦绕，像点燃一堆灰烬。烟丝翻卷着变成红色的火星，冉冉的烟雾很快就散开，成了一张模糊的面具。  
加丘看着梅洛尼的面容像是在烟雾里融化，清晰与模糊交织成真假难辨的幻影。

他低声喝道，“别在床上抽烟。”

梅洛尼对他的警告不予理会，他只管把自己栽在加丘的怀里，金色的发丝垂落在他的眼睫上，喉结上全是加丘留下的红色咬痕，像一朵又一朵盛开的花。

“是普罗修特的烟，原本有一盒的，不知道哪里去了，桌子上只剩下这一根。”

加丘拂过那些他留下的印记，掐住梅洛尼的细长的颈。

“那也没戏。”他说。

然后从他指间顺走了烟，掐灭在烟灰缸里。

它歪歪扭扭地矗立在烟灰缸里，扭曲着尸体，未燃尽的烟雾残喘苟延。

天空终于酝酿了足够的压力，暴雨滂沱而至。惊雷骤起，闪如白昼。豆大的雨滴疯狂撞击着窗棂，然后在玻璃上留下支离破碎的痕迹。

“妈的，最烦下雨。”

梅洛尼嘟囔着，干脆把被子蒙在脸上，白色的床单包裹他的身躯，只露出金色披散的发。

“你他妈是小屁孩吗？”

然后窗户上很快浮现了冻结的冰花，它们飞速地蔓延，像一张铺开的网。那些细小的纹路将玻璃覆盖起来，是由无数个碎片构成的中世纪玻璃镶嵌画，只不过它没有颜色，也没有内  
容，却是一道纯粹的藩篱，抹去了窗外的一切景致。

“从我的被子里滚出来！”

梅洛尼从床单里钻出来，长发有些乱糟糟地披散在肩头。他瞥了一眼窗户，又露出笑嘻嘻的脸，凑过去向加丘示好，加丘很自然地接受了。

于是又是接吻，无法分离的吻。

真幼稚，不过是自欺欺人——不过自欺欺人也没什么不好的。

梅洛尼嬉笑着，“这是新的调情方式吗，真浪漫。”

加丘难得没有露出爆炸的样子，也没有接他的话。梅洛尼惊奇极了，甚至生出了几分怀疑，“你这是怎么了？怎么不高兴了？”

“闭嘴梅洛尼。”加丘抓住梅洛尼的长发，将他扯到自己的面前。他似乎想说什么，但最后他什么也没有说，只是厌恶地撇了撇嘴，“别露出那假惺惺的笑脸，看着真恶心。”

梅洛尼也不生气，胡乱揉搓着加丘毛茸茸的卷发，“没大没小的小屁孩，你的鸡巴还在我的屁股里，你信不信我现在就夹断它！让你壮烈成仁！”

“操你妈梅洛尼！不准揉我的头发！”

他们开始打闹，加丘的阴茎从梅洛尼的屁股里滑了出来，白色的精液混杂着润滑剂从红色的穴口流得梅洛尼的腿上到处都是。加丘马上因为自己的床单蹭上了精液而开始愤怒地咆哮。

于是打闹又变成打架，打架又变成做爱。

加丘今天有些粗暴——但这句话并不准确，其实他每次都很粗暴。跟他做爱从来不会出现“细腻”两个字，酣畅淋漓才是正确的形容。但梅洛尼还是能感觉到加丘的烦躁。因为他看起来  
就像是一台打桩机，摩擦得他的穴口已经充血让他感到吃力了。

他隐约知道加丘在暴躁些什么，但是他选择沉默。

有些事没有办法说出口。它在心底仍然是单纯的样子，但是脱口而出就成了复杂的解不开的结。语言是一种枷锁，它生来就是一种负担。他们都是无聊的人，徘徊在没所谓的边缘，谁  
都不想去负担这个重量。

因为没有人负担得起。

他们没人愿意废话，反正最后只会变成上床。

空荡荡的房子里，两个人努力试图将彼此融为一体。不过一时行乐而已，醒来又是独立的个体。就由他去了，在记忆留一把灰烬，燃烧过炽烈的火焰是死去的秘密。

就像如今那些空荡荡房间里住过的人一样，新来的房客住进来，谁会记得之前匆匆离开的人。

彼此都是彼此的亡灵。。

“我走了，里苏特心情很差，你不要招惹他。”

“快滚。”加丘说。

梅洛尼已经习惯了加丘这张臭嘴，他无奈地耸了耸肩，蹲在地上拣着自己的衣服。突然一只白色的毛茸茸的猫头出现再他的衣服里。它抖了抖自己的毛，冲他软糯地喵了一声。

“操，霍尔的猫怎么在你这？快他妈丢出去脏死了！”

梅洛尼没理他，索性蹲在地上逗猫。他伸手戳了一下猫咪的鼻尖，它被戳了趔趄，疑惑地冲他喵喵叫个不停。

“它叫奶酪。我看它可怜，好像在等主人。在霍尔的房间里饿得直挠墙，家里只有你和里苏特这两个没有感情的杀手，根本指望不上，我就顺过来玩了两天。”梅洛尼将猫抱到加丘的面  
前，“你看它像不像你的白色相簿。”

“像个屁，”加丘嫌弃地看着猫和梅洛尼。

梅洛尼挠着猫咪的下巴，装作没听见。猫咪舒服得开始撒娇，柔软地趴在梅洛尼的怀里。一双眼睛圆溜溜地看着加丘，冲着他叫唤，像是看见了自己的同类。

加丘沉默了一会，低声说道，“杀了吧。”

梅洛尼抱着它不肯撒手，“干嘛要杀他，我也可以养的。”

加丘没理他，直接把手放在了猫咪的身上。柔软地绒毛拂过的他的指尖，让他想起梅洛尼的头发。猫咪身躯微弱地起伏，白色的绒毛上结了霜，像是落满了雪。

然后它再也不动了。

“它等不来霍尔，不如死了。”

“你做了什么。”

“冻结了它的心脏。”

梅洛尼难得的有点不高兴，他没有说话。只是嘴角蓦然垂下，脸上浮现出冷漠的神情，加丘有些错愕，他第一次见到梅洛尼这样的面孔。

梅洛尼没有戴眼罩，金色的长发随意地绑在脑后，露出饱满的额头。他五官轮廓很深邃，缺失的表情的脸让他看起来高傲又冷酷。

他随手将猫的尸体丢到了一边，“我走了。”

加丘没有说话，他突然有些不满梅洛尼莫名其妙的翻脸，干脆从床上弹起来，赤脚跟在梅洛尼的身后。

“我没做错！”

“你没有。”梅洛尼平静地穿着衣服。

加丘捏住梅洛尼的下巴，低声威胁，“你他妈这是什么意思？要打架吗？”

“不是，”他说，“你知道我跟你有什么不同吗，加丘。”

加丘抿着唇，倔强地梗着脖子。

“我能等待，但是你不能，你无法办法忍受片刻的痛苦。所以你只是个小屁孩。”

说完梅洛尼就走了。

加丘愤怒地喘着粗气，他以为自己会愤怒地把所有东西都砸了个稀巴烂，但是他没有。他干脆坐在地上，旁边的猫咪蜷缩在一旁，安静的就像是睡着了。他突然不生气了，但也不高  
兴。说不出来什么感觉，可能那只猫真的和他有点像吧。然后只能憋屈地在院子里挖了个坑，把猫埋了。又因为没有经验，地面唐突出现一个小土堆。

“干嘛呢。”里苏特看着加丘吭哧吭哧地在家门前突然多出来的土堆上面蹦跶，嘴里叼着一根扭曲的烟，像是从哪捡来的烟屁股。

“已经穷到连你都要抽别人的烟屁股了吗？”

“哼，失恋的小鬼。”

“你说谁失恋！你说谁！！你这个鳏夫！”

然而事实证明梅洛尼是对的，加丘被里苏特暴揍了一顿，揍得他鼻青脸肿跪地求饶。

梅洛尼出发的第二天，加丘决定用自己宽宏大量的胸襟原谅他，再等他回来做个爽。

但是梅洛尼是个贱人，他再也没有回来过。

又多了一个空房间。

这里终于剩下他和里苏特两个人了。

真他妈糟心，加丘叼着烟想。

在他出发的前一个晚上他做了一个梦。

乱七八糟的画面拼凑在一起。摇荡的破床，窗外不停歇的暴风雨，以及金色的一点一点散开的发丝。  
他们拥抱，亲吻，做爱。他在他的体内不断地抽动着自己的阴茎，胸膛贴合在一起，交缠，他们明明是一体的，为什么要分离？他想不明白这个问题。温热的液体包裹着他的身躯，像是在羊水里，在母亲的子宫里摇荡。

“你不想要吗，我的孩子。”

“操，闭嘴梅洛尼。”

然后他醒了。

破旧的天花板，像是在不断的旋转，让人头晕目眩。墙皮不断地剥落，露出斑驳的红砖，丑陋得像是生了可怕的病。

他闭眼又睁眼，眼前还是转个不停。

所有的一切在寒冷面前都不会有任何意义——包括时间。他冻结的一个又一个片段，是照片吗？支离破碎的碎片，自以为可以再现一切，不过一副空荡荡的皮囊。 

“等你妈逼，梅洛尼。”加丘冷笑一声，骂了一句。

“白色相簿。”

加丘觉得有些冷。他冻结了自己的眼睛，胸腔里搏动的心脏，还有血管里流动的温热的血。

“加丘！小鬼你做什么！房子要冻上了！你他妈是不是还想挨揍！”里苏特站在二楼的楼梯上，朝着加丘咆哮。

“我就是小屁孩。”说着加丘朝他做了个鬼脸，然后匆忙蹬上自己的帆布鞋，甩着没来得及系的鞋带跑出了房子。

房间空无一人，窗户上的冰花融化了。


End file.
